


花茄｜偷窺與暴露(下)

by chanmj0408



Category: ALL茄 - Fandom, 花茄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all茄, 花茄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmj0408/pseuds/chanmj0408
Summary: 真名，爽就行。“房子就在这里啦，0812。来，进来看看。”花少北貌似认真地听着房东的介绍，眼神却瞥了一眼0813大门上的猫眼，又像被发现一般低下头 。其實還能寫，但我懶了👀應該還有一篇茄哥視角的ziwie。謝謝你的觀看～
Relationships: all茄 - Relationship, 花茄 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	花茄｜偷窺與暴露(下)

“房子就在这里啦，0812。来，进来看看。”花少北貌似认真地听着房东的介绍，眼神却瞥了一眼0813大门上的猫眼，又像被发现一般低下头。  
“该交代的都交代了，在这好好住啊小花。”房东说完这句话就走了。门一被关上，花少北便轻轻地把脸贴在左边的墙壁上，他还是租下了张秋实右边的房子，成为了他的邻居。  
突然，脸被什么划过，轻微的疼痛使花少北回过神。嗯？这张海报怎么没被清理掉？花少北从下往上揭，准备把海报撕掉。这是——海报背后的墙上竟然，竟然有着一个能直接看到隔壁房间的，一个比成年男人的拳头还大一圈的洞？！洞的存在似乎挺久了，像是被刻意留下来的，所以不是很粗糙的一圈，而是被细心打磨的很光滑。花少北呼吸逐渐急促，缓缓凑过去。隔壁一片漆黑，看来那人还没有回来，花少北舒了口气，把海报又盖了回去。  
搬家一天也累了，花少北躺在床上，正当他昏昏欲睡时，门外传来了脚步声。他一个翻身急不可耐地冲到门前，透过猫眼，看到了自己心心念念的张秋实。高领毛衣完美的勾勒出他的身材，双手拿着黑色的快递箱，背著书包，正准备腾出手来拿钥匙开门。  
待他进门，纠结许久，花少北把所有灯关了，深呼吸几次，黑暗成为了他勇气，他又撕下了海报。眼前的情况使他的心脏快要跳出来，张秋实正面对着他，上身衣着完好，下身寸丝不挂，按摩棒已经被塞进去了大半，双腿夹紧磨蹭大腿内侧，弓起腰发出暧昧的喘息。微弱的呻吟从薄唇中细碎飘出，落在花少北耳里就是一道惊雷，把他的理智炸个粉碎。花少北趴在床上，单手支撑着自己，另一手伸向自己的欲望。长裤被脱下堆在脚踝，性器暴露在空气中挺立起来，手握着柱体上下撸动，拇指磨擦着龟头，从鼻腔里小心翼翼地发出呼吸。阴茎前端渗出透明黏液，快感蹿上大脑，花少北微微后仰，望向天花板。  
不够，还是不够，鸡巴更硬了。听着张秋实那抑制不住地呻吟，他焦躁起来，理智摇摇欲坠，全部的心神都在嘶吼着渴望插入。脑子里乱成一锅粥，身体彷佛不受自己控制的挺了挺身，将勃起的性器插进墙洞。那一刻所有动作都像按了暂停键，花少北近乎绝望地呜咽，甚至想扇自己两巴掌，准备抽回阴茎。脚步声响起。  
！  
他感到自己的肉棒被轻轻地嘬了一口。过几秒后，嫩滑的舌尖探出来细细舔舐摩挲，口腔内壁无规律地收缩着，一整根被上下唇包住，一下一下地吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。  
太，太色了。  
花少北几乎不敢相信，又快乐到癫狂。只可惜隔着墙，看不到自己的性器是如何在小嘴里出入，也看不到张秋实的嘴被撑出突起的样子。他整个人都在颤抖，下腹一紧，退后一步，把阴茎拔了出来，恶劣地射在了好学生的脸上。张秋实条件反射地舔了舔唇，湿润了嘴角，茫然地抬头望过去。花少北也弯下腰，看着张秋实在通红脸上的点点白浊和眼里残留的情欲。  
看起来淫荡又纯情。  
花少北舔了舔门牙内侧，俯身靠上去，直到感到温热，两唇相覆。微微张开嘴含住他的下唇，舔舐，品味。张秋实整个人一僵，不过这种僵硬，在转动舌头轻蹭他的唇瓣时随即消失。舌头在他的口腔里游走，吸取着深处的甘蜜。他的舌尖试探性地舔上去，互相纠缠，吞咽着对方的口水。这是一个快要窒息的吻，分离时，唾液都恋恋不舍地拉出了丝。  
花少北像只濒死的饿狼，想把面前的人吞吃入腹，示意张秋实转过身。张秋实意识到花少北想要做什么，犹豫不决地把穴口对准了那洞，“崽种。”花少北轻笑一声，把按摩棒抽了出来，慢慢把手指推进娇嫩的后穴，入侵的异物被内壁挤压着，黏稠的体液沾满了手指，软肉紧紧地吮吸着的每一寸皮肉。  
如同自己幻想的一样，梗咽，带着黏黏糊糊的鼻音，十足的邀请。花少北扶着墙直接捅到最深处，没有给张秋实缓神的时间就开始了动作。他缓慢地抽出性器，只留顶端磨蹭一圈在穴口，然后再整根顶到最深的地方，就想逼出张秋实那带着颤音的呻吟。“哥哥...快，快点。”软软糯糯的。  
操。  
花少北抽插的动作开始加快，腰部打桩机般抽送、掠夺，发出令人面红心跳的声音。快感随着高频率的抽插而不断攀升，张秋实内壁的褶皱被碾平又缩紧，逐渐走上云端，身子软的几乎站不住，支撑点全靠这一根性器。粗重的呼吸声充满了整个房间，肉体撞击的声音清脆又响亮。  
“你是故意露给我看的吧？嗯？”  
“不..不是..”  
“你没发现吗？现在所有人都在偷看你。”  
“唔..不要..啊！！”  
花少北感受到正在肏弄的嫩穴紧紧收缩了一下，喷出一股水。  
“你兴奋了对吧，张秋实。嘴上说着不要身体却诚实的要命。”  
于是开始大开大合地抽插起来，每一次都瞄准敏感点。臀缝被完全撑开，小穴吞吐着巨物，囊袋重重地拍打在雪白的臀肉上，激烈的抽插使每次都能带出一截嫩粉的肠壁，汁水四溅。  
“呜...我不要了，不...要..”  
张秋实被抽插的狠了，说话都说的断断续续。抽啼几声，发红的眼眶，伴随顺着眼角下来的泪珠，这模样花少北却看不到。  
身体遵循本能，互相索取着快感迎合著欲望，伴随着后穴的骤然收紧，两颗寂寞的心，合并为两股热流，在绚烂的流星划过天际的一瞬间，释放在对方身体里。  
花少北把自己那东西抽出来，带出来许多黏黏糊糊的液体，透明晶亮。抽了两张纸，胡乱擦干净后面，顺手塞在后穴处，便挪动了脚步。  
张秋实还没从愣神中出来，就听到有不紧不慢敲门的声音......


End file.
